


Flirting With Danger

by CobaltCorvus



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/pseuds/CobaltCorvus
Summary: Alec should have known Magnus lit by moonlight was bound to be disarming.





	Flirting With Danger

Alec pushed open the window with fingers as light as a spider’s touch on a web, gloved hands braced on the sill as he vaulted inside. The interior was decorated with lavishly designed carpets that probably cost a fortune to simply make, much less buy and as he looked around he could see cases set between the dozens of bookshelves spanning the room. Walking soundlessly over to the nearest one, he looked inside at the small amorphous statuette on display with an appraising glance. It was certainly valuable, it belonged in a museum but it wasn’t what he was here for tonight. He’d moved on toward the next case when he heard the sound of a finger tapping against wood. 

“You know, if I’d known you were making a house call I would have put on something more appropriate.” The voice coming from behind him was wrapped in mirth and as Alec turned around he was greeted with the sight of Magnus lounging on a loveseat tucked into a corner. 

Even though the light from outside the windows was the only thing illuminating the room, Alec could still see the rings glittering on Magnus’ fingers and the ornate watch on his wrist. Alec found himself moving closer before he could even think twice about it and Magnus got up from his seat with a dip of his shoulders, the wine in his glass swirling with the motion. 

“Don’t let me disturb your evening. I’ll be gone before you know it,” Alec said, his smile sharp on his face as his heartbeat started to slow down a tad. Adrenalin was a sweet rush, especially in response to the sight of Magnus bathed in the silver of the moon and the gold of the thread that dove in and out of his collar and along the edges of his sleeves and hem. 

“I’d rather you stayed a while.” 

“You seemed rather keen to have me gone last time,” Alec pointed out, stopping when there was less than a foot of space between them. He was wearing a different kind of black outfit tonight, but the memory of last time made him smirk as he remembered the feeling of relief at finally escaping. He hadn’t managed to complete Luke’s mission, but it had been an exciting evening. 

Magnus held out the wineglass with an eyebrow quirked in query. 

“Care for a taste? Or do you not drink on the job?”

Alec studied the glass for a second before reaching out with a gloved hand to bring it to his nose, the aroma of the wine ignored in favor of the fleeting moment when his fingers brushed across Magnus’. His eyes caught on the chain of one of Magnus’ necklaces, the smooth skin beneath framed by the delicate links strung together. 

“Or would you rather taste something else?” The words were a simple question and yet Alec knew what Magnus was offering, was keenly aware of the scant inches left between them now. Setting down the glass on the nearest shelf without sparing it another look, he leaned forward and closed the distance. 

Magnus tasted like the wine, but the warmth and solid pressure of his mouth were all his own. Alec felt hands sliding along his waist and his own were buried in silken folds until they cast a single shadow on the carpet. When Alec pulled back he saw the deep red on Magnus’ closed eyes before he noticed the languid smile spreading across his face. 

“You might not be a good thief, but you do know how to steal a kiss,” Magnus said, pulling his sleeves into place. 

The transparent jab made Alec grin as he leaned against the table behind him, the feeling of Magnus’ lips lingering like a weight.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, holding out his hand with Magnus’ necklace laced between his fingers. The end trailed from his palm, a charm in the shape of laurel leaves twirling as it hung in space. 

The only indication that Magnus gave of his surprise was the flick of his eyes down towards his own chest as though to check it really was gone. The next moment he was wearing a cheeky grin and pulling a phone from his pocket. The model was simple and black and Alec recognized the scratch on the side from when he’d knocked it off a table during breakfast. 

“Two can play at that game. Perhaps you just aren’t as good as you think.” Magnus offered him the phone and after a second of curious consideration, Alec took it. 

“Why would you give it back?” 

“Maybe because I’ve already caught you. Maybe because I’m rather enjoying this.” Magnus shrugged one shoulder, his gaze on Alec feeling like that of a tiger on the prowl. “But much as I loved seeing you again, I’m afraid this is as far as you get.” 

The harsh blare of an alarm cut through the mansion’s many corridors and any chances of searching the rest of the house vanished. Alec backed a few steps away before Magnus spoke again.  
“Better luck next time. Perhaps you should give up, you haven’t managed to succeed so far.”

“I might not have,” Alec admitted, crossing the room to the open window with a few long strides. He looked over his shoulder at Magnus one last time, as though to memorize the sight of him silhouetted against the bookshelves. And to see his reaction.

“But my partner did.” 

Dropping out of sight, he dashed for the meeting point while his mind replayed the daring smile that had spread across Magnus’ face at the news that he had, in fact, been robbed. Luke had been right, Aline was excellent backup.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Stolen Moments series, since I have a weakness for sneak thieves and break-ins.


End file.
